


In the Car

by notenoughtogivebread



Category: Glee
Genre: Other, Season/Series 03, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Karofsky spent Saturdays that spring in the therapist's office. Just a little glimpse into his head one day as he leaves the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Car

He didn’t think there were as many tears in the world as the ones he and his dad had shed in the therapist’s office today. It was—Jeez, it was overwhelming, that’s what it was. He ran his thumb over the worry stone in his pocket as he walked to the parking lot. It was a gift from Kurt, a dark oval with the word Courage stamped on it. And, yeah, Dave could appreciate the irony.

His mom drove up and got out of the car, offering him the keys, but he turned them down. “That’s all right, Mom. I’ll just sit in the back.”

She was always doing things like that, trying to make him empowered or something. She seemed to think that offering to give him the truck for his use when—if, he reminded himself—he went away to school would be a way to “put all this behind them.” But there weren’t enough roads in the world for him to drive away from the storm in his head.

Dad took over the driving, leaving his dark glasses in place as he pulled away from the medical office building. “Did you have a good morning, dear?” he asked his wife. Dave figured he was desperate for small talk and stupid errands after the last hour. Mom took the hint and started prattling on about garden plans and her ideas for a new color scheme for the enclosed porch, and Dad pretended to pay attention. Dave just tuned it out, sitting back in the car watching the shops and houses of his home town slide by.

He closed his eyes, slid his hand into his pocket again, and tried to envision that future husband, tried hard to imagine a guy who wasn’t tall and thin with chestnut hair and shrewd blue eyes. He tried. He really did.


End file.
